My Challenges
by Spirit of the Brook
Summary: Just a little book of challenges, starting with one of the hardest challenges in history and ending with randomness! Warning: Dem Humorous Fics contains content not suitable enough for children too young for creepypastas.
1. Trollfic

**Hello, everyone. This is a challenge for SpiritualClan! This is absolutely terrifying; I'm writing a… Trollfic. DUN DUN DUN! Trollfics are one of the scariest things ever documented in history. They first appeared when writing was invented; it appears they've gotten even worse over the millennia. Join me as we walk through the wild jungles of a trollfic.**

**_(this is a line break, you are not reading this)_**

**Perfeectamizingclan**

**Leder Prettystra- **ranboew she-ca with brite blu eyes

**Depudy Hawkhawt- **handdsom tome wtith hawt body and abmber ies **(Oh, gods, I'm going through this so slowly it's like somebody poisoned me.*retches* It's so terrible!)**

**Med Ketty Budderrfat- **mean fat budder tom wit dul amberr eyes

**Warriors**

**Cocoofac- **choclat gurl cat with blu eyes

**App. Implodpaw**

**Volcanoobrust- **red tome wit powers to bolw up

**App. Explodepaw**

**Blodclaws- **anoder meanie-head who it a murdewer

**Violettflowr- **purpl she-ca wit purpl eyes

**App. Hottpaw**

**Frostysnowman- **whit tome with blak ies

**Edwardishcute- **vampire kitty wit da powr o cute

**Apps.**

**Implodpaw- **ugly borwn she-ca

**Explodpaw- **pertty gurl cat wit red fury

**Hottpaw- **hawt tome wit geren eyes

**Queens**

**Gorgosamzingnes- **gorgos tortoseshel she-ca with grren eys, moter to Fetherykit, amaizing gray she-cat wit stra an moon patrens on bak and ranbow ies, an Pookti- poop he cat wit ugly brnow eyes

**Elderds**

Perttystra kiked dem ot cuz tey were to od.

**No flaemez plz! I wroked relly harrd one it1!1! Tank yo. **_( Da Real Spirit of the Brook: Great Olympians, I worked harder on the allegiances than you've ever worked. This comes naturally to people?! )_

Feterykti oped hur ies to da wrold. 'omg,' she tought. 'it iz perty.' She luked at her mommy. 'Yo arr prtty, mom,' she sayd. 'Thx.' Gorgosamizingnes sait ta her dauter. 'I waz talcking to Prettysrta toda an she sad dat you wold becum an apprennie erlly with Poopkit.' Fetherykit waz shoked. 'Wy wuld Pookti becom a apprenie?" she ascked. 'Pootik iz ugley. He dosnt ned ta bee a apprenie.' Gorgosamaizingnes sad an walkd up to Pertystra, who waz planing da anoncmant. Fetherykti smild hapile an bonsed arand. Latr tht day, Prettystra caled a caln metting. 'Let al cat gahter rond da Grate Rok!' she sayd. Feterykit waz allredy gromed cuz hur furr wz majikal. 'A amizing catt iz in you preescese.' Pertystar sait. 'Feterykti, com forwurd. I desided dat yo wold becume a apprenie erly. I nam u Fetherypaw.' 'Feterypaw, Fetherypaw, Fethereypaw!' da clan chered. 'I wil meentur u becuz your awsome. And now, I wan ta name ya Fetherydazzle cuz your to cooll too be a apprenie.' 'Feterydazzle, Fethereydazzle, Fetherydazzle!' the caln chered agan. Then evul ketties attaked da clan butt Fetherydazzle detroyed dem all.

**The End**

**Oh my gods, that was torture. But do you like how I put effort into it? Seriously, you do need good moral support to write this. I mean, it's just pure agony trying to use all the incorrect spellings (Oh, by the way have you seen Into The Woods? It's so amazing!).**


	2. Midnight Meetings

**Another Challenge for SpiritualClan**

A river slid by under the cold moonlight, its waves lapping quietly against the shore. The sandy stretch of land was littered with pointed rocks and two particularly huge stones rose into the dark night sky. In the woods, two eyes gleamed. They weren't sly or danger-seeking; instead they were afraid and nervous. A single white paw brushed aside one of the brambles and tested the ground. Nothing happened. Then a sleek blue gray body followed the paw. The body was of a she-cat's, her blue eyes sharply examining her surroundings. She picked her way slowly through the grassy clearing. Suddenly, a loud splash alerted the she-cat. She fell in a flash. After several heart beats, she lifted her elegant head and saw a pale grey tom on the riverbank, droplets shedding in rivulets off of his fur.

The she-cat relaxed and stood up to meet the tom. He was quite handsome, with fur as thick as duck's feathers and with the same consistency. The she-cat buried her head under the tom's chin and purred in delight. "Featherpelt," she meowed quietly. "You came." He laughed and his pale blue eyes shone with amusement. "Of course, I came, Rainfoot," he replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

Rainfoot's gaze darkened and she shuffled her paws in the sand. "We shouldn't be here," she murmured sadly, looking up at Featherpelt. Despite her sadness, she thought he looked angelic, with his light fur turned silver in the moonlight and the shine creating a halo around his broad shoulders and head. "I know that as well as you do," Featherpelt whispered, nuzzling her comfortingly. "But no one knows of our love. They'll never figure it out." Rainfoot nodded reluctantly then put on a brave smile to be strong. "Now, I want to teach you how to climb trees," she mewed. "Race ya!" She sprinted off to a large oak tree standing near the rocks, with Featherpelt close behind. They laughed and played all night and Rainfoot taught Featherpelt how to reach the highest branch on the oak tree.

They scrambled up the trunk, their claws flashing in the waning moonlight. Featherpelt launched himself towards the leafy canopy, gripping his paws around a thick branch. He swung himself up and landed on a nest of moss. Rainfoot jumped up beside him and they settled in, staring up at the stars. "Got anyone special up there?" she asked, thinking she was making a joke on a crush he had had who had tried to kill him. All of a sudden, Featherpelt's eyes became a misty blue and she could tell he was choking back tears. "My sister, Dewkit," he said quietly. "She died from a fox when we were little."

Rainfoot pressed a trusting shoulder against him and began to look up at Silverpelt, too. "My mentor was murdered by a rogue in battle," she meowed, trying to make Featherpelt feel better. "He was a brave, courageous warrior and I absolutely adored him. But then they came back from the patrol and they said that he had been sabotaged." She fell silent then and they sat together, tails entwined, sharing their warmth. And finally, Featherpelt spoke up.

"I promise you, Rainfoot," he declared with strength and love in every word. "All I need is you." Rainfoot began to purr, feeling strong love bubble up inside of her. After a few minutes, she noticed that dawn was approaching quickly and told Featherpelt. They climbed down the tree and for a moment, they stared into each other's eyes deeply. "Goodbye, Featherpelt," Rainfoot whispered. "Goodbye, Rainfoot," Featherpelt whispered back. Then the meeting was over and the two slipped back toward their own territories.


	3. Broken Hearted

**A Challenge for SpiritualClan**

Jaggedpaw stared at the mangled body, his orange amber eyes stretched wide in horror. It had only been the evening before that this cat had been alive and well. He took a step forward, looking at the crimson liquid that strongly flowed from the fur's wounds. He collapsed and the pain that he felt in his heart was stronger than any physical pain that he had experienced. Because here, lying before him was his sister, Alderpaw.

_~The Previous Evening~_

It was a warm leaf fall evening, red and gold leaves slowly fluttering from the branches above the DawnClan camp. Two apprentices were playing beside a clump of ferns, one grey and the other ginger. The grey tom batted the she-cat with his paw and then dashed off, only to be slapped on the flank by the other apprentice. These cats were named Jaggedpaw and Alderpaw, brother and sister. They played, oblivious to the dangers of the world beyond the bramble barriers and for once forgetting their duty to the Clan.

Their carelessness was tossed away like dirt when their mentors, Skyberry and Ashenheart approached them. Alderpaw forgot her game and immediately sat up straight, her tail neatly tucked over her white paws. Jaggedpaw, however continued playing, deciding to shred a leaf that was just over his nose. "Ahem," Skyberry grunted loudly, just enough to make the tom realize that they were there. Jaggedpaw dropped down on all four paws, embarrassed. He looked up at the greyish white she-cat with guilt in his eyes and his skin burning red under his dark fur.

"Well," Ashenheart started awkwardly, her pupils nervously darting around. "We decided we would take you two on a special outing tonight. You're doing your warrior assessments." Alderpaw leaped up all of a sudden, her eyes bright. "You mean," she exclaimed. "We're becoming warriors tomorrow?" Skyberry butted into the conversation. "Hopefully," she meowed, shrugging her shoulders. "It depends on your luck and skill."

Jaggedpaw bounced up and down with excitement. He was finally becoming a warrior! "When are we leaving?" he asked, eager to begin. "Right now," was Skyberry's reply. The brother and sister began to sprint toward the camp entrance, perfectly in sync, ginger flashing against grey, grey flashing against ginger. Alderpaw tore through the thorns first and let out a yowl of triumph. Their mentors hurried after them, eyes dull with disapproval. "With that much noise, you'll frighten away every piece of prey in the forest," Ashenheart scolded both the apprentices joined by a firm lashing of Skyberry's tail. They winced, looking down at their paws. "We can still do the assessments, right?" Jaggedpaw muttered.

"Of course," Skyberry replied sternly. "Why wouldn't we, if we're out here in the forest already?" She paused then added, "Just stay quiet or you'll never become warriors."

_~After the warrior assessment~_

"Good news is," Ashenheart announced with a smile. "You both passed." Her green eyes sparkled with happiness for the two apprentices as they began jumping and cheering, but quietly as Skyberry were watching them like a hawk. "You will become apprentices in the morning," she meowed. "Now, go get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow." The two apprentices tumbled over each other in their excitement, trying to get to the apprentices' den.

Jaggedpaw fell in first and let out a small whoop of triumph, earning a glare from Skyberry. He stopped himself and began cheering over his tiny victory. Alderpaw jumped in glee and hopped into her nest. Despite their eagerness, the two almost immediately fell asleep. Ashenheart sighed contentedly. An apprentice that finally succeeded…. What a happy day this was.

_~Later that night~  
><em> Jaggedpaw woke up to the sounds of paws scuffing against earth. He looked up drowsily and mumbled, "What are you doing, Alderpaw?" There was no answer, so he just guessed that she had gone out for a late walk.

He yawned then began snoring once again, unaware that his sister wouldn't come back from that late walk alive.

_~At dawn~  
><em> A thin wail of grief woke up Jaggedpaw once again. He sat up and began licking his fur. Once it was nicely groomed, he padded out of the apprentices' den. The sight he saw drained all the excitement of becoming a warrior completely out of him. Sprawled in the center of the camp, touched by the sun's gentle rays was Alderpaw. But something had happened to his sister; her pelt was messy and in some spots stained red.

Confused, he walked up to examine her closer when he saw who had produced the wail earlier; his mother. Greytail was sobbing beside Alderpaw. She lifted her head, green eyes sad and red from crying. "What happened?" Jaggedpaw asked gently.

"She was…" Greytail gulped and didn't continue. The leader, Acornstar walked up beside the former queen and laid his tail across her shoulders. "Alderpaw was killed by a fox," Acornstar stated plainly, looking at Jaggedpaw with no expression in his pale yellow gaze.

The grey tom looked at his sister closely and saw the deep teeth marks that he had not noted before. He saw the blood flowing from Alderpaw's wounds and pooling around her belly, causing her ginger fur to be stained red. This cat had been alive and well the evening before…. Why was she out of camp at dawn?

Suddenly, realization flooded over him and he found himself slowly backing away from Alderpaw's body. It was all his fault. He had let her leave camp that late at night. He had failed his job as a helpful brother and now Alderpaw was dead. Guilt filled him and he rushed away.

Rushed away from all the burning stares in his back, rushed away from Alderpaw's dead body. Jaggedpaw fled from DawnClan territory and into the unknowns. He didn't stop to eat or drink; he just ran far away from his faults. One day, Jaggedpaw found himself near a stream. He was old and tired, his fur rough and oily, his stomach caving in on itself. He paused to drink from the crystal waters and felt the refreshing liquid flow over his tongue, through his mouth, and down his throat.

When he leaned back, he saw himself as an apprentice again playing with his sister in camp on the evening before her death. Guilt once again consumed him, making his paws itch to run again. But he stayed put this time.

Jaggedpaw raised his head and to his extreme shock, Alderpaw was just over the stream, lapping up the water with her tongue. Her ginger pelt was as sleek and thick as it had been before she died. Green eyes met amber and she smiled, splashing over and flicking water at him with her paw.

Despite his grief, he began to play with her. They were brother and sister once again. Finally, tired but in a happy way, they collapsed on the bank and sat together silently. "I got my warrior name in StarClan," Alderpaw mewed. "What was yours?"

Pain struck Jaggedpaw's heart, making him want to cry. "I ran away from DawnClan, so I never got mine," he said, feeling sadness overwhelm him again. Alderpaw looked him straight in the eye and meowed, "Don't cry. I'll name you after we get there."

"Get where?" Jaggedpaw asked, confused. "StarClan, silly!" Alderpaw laughed. And for the first time in seasons, the grey apprentice felt happy. "Can we go now?" he asked. His sister nodded and the two stood up, brushing pelts. They looked at each other. Ginger against grey, grey against ginger they flashed up toward the sky, tumbling over each other in eagerness to get to their new home.

**Characters:**

Jaggedpaw- grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Alderpaw- sleek furred ginger she-cat with forest green eyes and pure white paws

Ashenheart- dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Skyberry- greyish white she-cat with crystal blue eyes

Greytail- grey tabby she-cat with forest green eyes and pure white paws

Acornstar- brown-and-white tabby tom with pale yellow eyes


	4. Dem Humorous Fics

**Challenge for SpiritualClan**

A dark gray she-cat walked onto a stage, facing the audience. "Is everyone settled in their seats?" she yelled. Everyone yowled back yes. "Well then, we have the first episode of the Crowbreeze Show turning out great!"

Suddenly, a hurried light brown tabby ran out from behind the curtains. "No, Crowbreeze!" she hissed in the dark gray cat's ear. "This is my show, not yours." Crowbreeze smacked the tabby she-cat with a potato. "That's just my camera cat," she said. "Anyways, I have a great episode prepared for you."

At that moment, the light brown tabby became conscious again (for the potato had knocked her out) and got a fifty-pound sack of potatoes (don't ask me where they came from) and threw it at Crowbreeze. Crowbreeze lightly side-stepped, ignoring the potatoes. "You missed, Fawnheart," she said flatly. Then she started laughing hysterically for no apparent reason.

But Fawnheart had a sly look on her face. "No I didn't," she replied calmly. Since the potatoes were so heavy, they rolled back and smashed Crowbreeze against the ground. "You win," she croaked when the potato sack had rolled to the other side of the stage and smashed a camera cat.

"Ok," Fawnheart said, helping Crowbreeze get up. "As Crowbreeze said before, we have an amazing episode to show you today, beginning with…" A hairy coconut dropped from an unseen hole in the ceiling and almost smashed through the stage floor. "The Fortune-Telling Coconut!" Crowbreeze finished. Silence.

One cracked, too ripe tomato landed on the stage. Crowbreeze looked up, her amber gaze cold. "Bring out… Ashfur."

A magical door opened and two security guard cats walked out of the door with a super-strength, iron-barred, diamond-reinforced cage held in between them. "You asked for Ashfur?" one of the security guards, a ginger tom with tiger-like black stripes, asked.

Crowbreeze nodded. "Unleash him on….." She scanned the crowd for cats who looked like Squirrelflight. She spotted a ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes sitting in the audience. "That cat in the center row," she finished in an evil voice, rubbing her paws together in an evil way. "We have to ask the magical rainbow unicorn in the sky first to see if the magical rainbow atoms in the sky ask the Giant Pickle in Heaven if it approves of Operation Ashfur," he said. "Okay," Fawnheart agreed. "But be back fast."

An FBI team of cats walked out from the stage, wearing the classic FBI black sunglasses and black coats. "We have come under our master's order," the first cat, a golden tabby with *gasp* an unknown gender, said. "You may wear your normal clothes now," the tiger-striped tom's companion, a muscular dark brown tabby tom, said.

"Oh, yeah!" the golden tabby yelled. She ripped off her FBI suit and sunglasses to reveal a sparkly rainbow dress with *gasp* sequins layered upon even MORE sequins. "AHH! MY EYES!" Crowbreeze screamed, shielding her eyes from URS (ultra rainbow sequin) rays.

Fawnheart rolled her eyes. "It's not dangerous," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Nothing harmful could happen." Just as Fawnheart said that, an old brown tabby tom looked at the rays for so long that he fell over and became a rainbow dragon with *dun, dun, dun* glasses.

A kit looked at the sequins for so long that he became a rainbow-colored bowl of Fruit Loops with rainbow milk. An apprentice looked at it for so long that they became Michael Jackson with *dun, dun, dun* a rainbow suit on! They couldn't stop moon-walking. A warrior looked at the dress for so long that he became a rainbow trampoline and kits started bouncing on it. He was miserable with the rainbow trampoline curse for the rest of his life.

"Yeah," Crowbreeze growled sarcastically. "You were saying." Fawnheart kicked Crowbreeze. "Ok, I was wrong," she muttered under her breath. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"HOLY RAINBOW GUACAMOLE!" she shouted. "It's…. it's…. BLUESTAR!" Suddenly, the camera cat, a silver tabby she-cat with light green eyes shot a grenade at the camera. "Let the Chaos Battles Begin!" she yowled. That was quite true. It was total chaos in there. Potatoes were being thrown everywhere as the kits had started a potato fight. Bluestar was spraying ketchup at the space between the rows and riding down the pathway on a snowboard. Somewhere in Asia, a car crash was happening. Wait, that's not in the Crowbreeze and Fawnheart Show. Or should I say the Fawnheart and Crowbreeze Show? I'm just the narrator, geez. A giant shark fell through the ceiling and stole *dun, dun, dun, dun* Bluestar's tacos. Crowbreeze was just playing with a mini fire truck and slowly steered it toward a small gas can.

Suddenly, everyone stopped to stare at Fawnheart. Wait, where was Fawnheart? Dun, dun, dun, dun, she's lost! But where?

* Fawnheart's POV*

Fawnheart fiddled through the storage room, trying to find that special pasta-gun she had made. Aha! There it was. The shiny yellow grenade-like….. Wait, how do you describe it, Fawnheart? Oh, the shiny yellow grenade-like gun was hard to miss. Fawnheart laughed evilly. She would start a pasta war soon. She found the one particular switch. She flicked the switch and laughed.

Meanwhile, back in the studio….

Bluestar was a mad fur-ball. I mean a MAD fur-ball. "WHO STOLE MY TACOS?" she roared, her eyes showing the fire that had happened in _Rising Storm_. Crowbreeze sat there, chewing a chip. "I don't know," she said. "I stole these nachos from my roommate in college, Liontail," she said with her mouth full of nacho chips. Bluestar gasped. "LIONTAIL?!" she bellowed, even louder and angrier. "THAT'S LIONHEART'S EVIL TWIN!" Then Bluestar fainted.

Crowbreeze poked Bluestar with a twig. Suddenly, an atomic whoopee cushion fell from the sky and through the ceiling. "Whoopee!" the kits cried and they all jumped from a random stick stuck in the wall and fell onto the atomic whoopee cushion. The whole studio blew up just as Fawnheart walked in.

"Wow," she breathed. "What happened while I was gone?" Crowbreeze immediately put her claw on her other paw and started to list all the events that happened while Fawnheart was gone. "WOW…" she said, sticking her paw in a random glue pot that was just randomly set there.

"GLUE POT!" one of the kits screamed and she threw two million tubes of toothpaste. "I anoint you Gluekit," one of the other kits said and whacked the kit with a baseball bat. Then he went on whacking the kits and naming them judged by what thing they liked. Like Skyrimkit said that he liked Skyrim. And Minecraftkit said he liked Minecraft. And Angelkit said she liked angels and so on until there was one kit left.

The camera cat, whose name was Mistwing, shone the spotlight down on that one kit and the Naming Kit came forward. "I like Twolegs!" the kit squeaked. Everyone gasped. Who likes Twolegs? "Me!" the kit squealed. You weren't supposed to hear that, kit. "Oh, okay," he replied. "Anyway, my name is Twolegkit, right?"

The Naming Kit paused for a moment and scratched his chin with his paw like a wizard scratches his beard when he eats bread and drinks coffee. "I now anoint you Toiletkit!" he squeaked and whacked Toiletkit in the head except he did it in slow mo. Fawnheart recorded the video and edited to make it even slower motion. Crowbreeze gasped. "Is that the dreadful iPhone?" she asked quietly.

One kit who had been renamed iPhonekit squealed, "What have you got against iPhones?" Crowbreeze grinned. "Nothing."

She then started to giggle madly and somewhere far away a cow ate grass and fell over because it was so fat. Well, ANYWAYS, Fawnheart marched out of the studio to find something so amazing that amazing doesn't even cover half of it: PetSmart.

The light brown tabby walked through the aisles then stopped to stare at the cats inside the glass cages. She gasped in horror and began frantically slamming against the glass, screaming her lungs off. Meanwhile, in the store, nobody was paying any attention to Fawnheart who was about to have a heart attack.

Suddenly, a little kid noticed her and she screamed, "MOMMY! CAN I HAVE DA KITTY?!" The mom covered her ears because her child was so loud. "Yes, child!" she shrieked. "You can!" The child ran up to Fawnheart and squeezed her so tight she puked. "Eww," the little girl giggled and ran up to her mother.

What will happen to poor Fawnheart? Will she die from puking too much? Will she slam into a wall repeatedly until she dies? Not to worry, Crowbreeze to the rescue! The dark grey she-cat, dressed in a Spanish bull-fighting costume swooped in from the ceiling and grabbed Fawnheart, making her puke even more. The two swung around and around until the walls and floors blended together and Fawnheart's eyeballs were whirling around on two thin strings of bloody flesh. Faster, faster, faster….

Brooke sat up in bed, covered in sweat. That was one terrible dream. The blonde-haired girl got up to get a cup of water when she felt something slimy under her foot. Two eyeballs rolled around on the floor and Crowbreeze was reaching out for them from under the bed. With a shriek, Brooke was gone.

*I love torturing my characters*


	5. Crooked Rain

**A Challenge for WritingClan**

_(Just pretend there is a line break here. Line break, line break…)_

It was a cold leafbare night and a light brown tabby tom lay in his den, his flanks heaving for air. His strange twisted jaw could barely open for oxygen. His ragged gasps tore through the silence and a golden tabby she-cat winced with each one.

"Leopardfur," the tom rasped. "Leopardfur, listen to me." She leaned in closer to the dying cat. "Yes, Crookedstar?" she whispered, pain and grief making her voice crack. "I just wanted to tell you that you've been a wonderful deputy to me and your Clan," he croaked. "And I know that you'll be a good leader, too."

"Crookedstar, I-" Leopardfur started then shook her head and fell silent. "What is it, Leopardfur?" he asked gently. "I just-"she tried again, but began choking on tears. Then, she burst out all at once. "I wish I could agree with you, Crookedstar but I can't! Not when I'm going to betray RiverClan!" A look of horror entered the RiverClan deputy's eyes as if she couldn't believe what she had just said.

But Crookedstar didn't reply. Leopardfur had squeezed her eyes shut in shame, but now she opened them. Leopardfur peered at her leader's chest fur closely, but it wasn't rising or falling anymore. The golden tabby she-cat took a moment to process the dark thought that was slowly creeping into her mind then threw herself onto Crookedstar, sobbing for all she was worth. "No," she whispered weakly. "Not yet."

0o0o0o0o0

Crookedstar drifted in blackness. Deep, dark blackness with no light at all. Suddenly, he exploded out of the darkness and he saw around him a beautiful field dotted with wildflowers. He looked up at the bright blue sky and noticed that it was showered with stars, strangely enough. Crookedstar heard a loud rustle and whipped around.

A patch of dry grass trembled then a sleek pale grey shape that he had not seen in a long while burst out from the undergrowth. "Rainflower," he breathed. Stern bright blue eyes turned toward him and she glared even more, if that was even possible. "Crookedstar," she said scornfully, turning up her nose at the former leader of RiverClan. If there was one cat that still didn't respect him, it was her.

Crookedstar winced. His mother had hardly spoken a word to him ever since the incident that twisted his jaw and before she died. He sighed, looking her straight in the eye. "I know what you're going to say," he meowed glumly, looking at his paws guiltily. "You hate me and that you wish I had never become leader." Rainflower paused and the light colored tabby was sure she was going to say exactly what he said except include that they were her original remarks. Instead, she surprised him.

"That was what I was originally going to say," Rainflower mewed finally. "Then I looked from a different point of view; yours. I was too proud when I was a queen, expecting my sons to be perfect and all that. I should be the one apologizing for being a failure, not you. You became a leader and I became an abusive mother. This is hard for me but…. yes, I will admit, I made a little mistake." Crookedstar looked up in shock, peering closely into the depths of his mother's hard blue stare. Never in a million seasons would he have imagined that Rainflower would admit she had been wrong.

"You really mean it?" he whispered, his voice breaking. Rainflower nodded warmly and gathered her tail around her son's shoulders. "So, tell me about your whole life after you died," she meowed. "I have a lot to catch up on, don't I?"

Crookedstar chuckled warmly. "Yes, Mother, indeed you do," he meowed. Then the two walked off in the territories of StarClan, mother and son, how they really should have been.


	6. The Price of Revenge

**Challenge for WritingClan**

It was a beautiful afternoon for the Clans; the sun shone bright on all the territories but Poppystem, a young RiverClan queen thought this day was especially warm. Her four young kits, Brookkit, Flarekit, Moonkit, and Leafkit, were going to explore the camp.

The reddish brown she-cat watched Moonkit, the youngest and so far the smallest, toddle out of the nursery. Finally, her patience was cut short and the silver kit scrambled out of the den with a loud whoop of joy. Several warriors stopped and stared at her, but Moonkit didn't care. She sprinted up to her siblings and squealed in excitement.

One warrior, Bluestorm looked at Poppystem like she was crazy for letting her kits act like this, but she just shrugged and laughed. The four kits jumped and chattered and explored like regular kits should. Everything was normal….

**hhhhhhhhhh**

_Yes, indeed, everything was normal for Poppystem and her kits. All of them grew in knowledge and experience; yes, even Flarekit, who got stuck in a tree when he snuck out of camp. Luckily, nothing too serious happened. The four became apprentices and patrolled with their mentors. Then everything came crashing down for the family._

Brookpaw, Flarepaw, Moonpaw, and Leafpaw bounced and giggled in excitement. It was going to be their first time out hunting alone. Flarepaw was especially enthusiastic. He was showing off his "amazing" hunting skills to Acornpaw, who was slightly impressed, but just not interested. The poor tom was heartbroken.

Still, Poppystem was worried for her kits' safety out in the forest. When they were finally sent off into RiverClan territory, she watched and silently approved like a mentor in the shadows. But as she followed the scent of Brookpaw, she began to feel strangely uneasy. Her heart began to pound unevenly and her blood coursed through her veins faster than usual. Something was amiss.

Poppystem went off the path to investigate and was horrified. There, lying messily in the marsh grass was Moonpaw's bloodied body, her glassy, lifeless eyes turned up to the sky. The little apprentice had been shredded to bits and when she sniffed the scent surrounding her, she smelled nothing more than Birdstar. Her amber eyes narrowed in a vengeful glare.

When she got back to camp, she mourned the loss of Moonpaw more than any other cat, but she couldn't get Birdstar off her mind. The grey tabby leader didn't come to pay respects to Moonpaw and everyone considered it respectful to watch at a distance as a family grieved. But Poppystem just thought of it as cold-blooded actions. Finally, one night, her pent up rage broke loose.

The reddish brown tabby was with Birdstar on a hunting patrol along with her three remaining kits. The leader offered to teach the apprentices a lesson in a quite friendly way, but Poppystem was still suspicious. Following them, she saw Birdstar pad toward the river. She relaxed. She was going to teach them to fish. But instead of instructing them, Birdstar took one look at the apprentices and thrust them into the cold water, pushing them down over and over.

Finally, all three had drowned. Birdstar snickered and was about to walk back to the reeds when Poppystem charged out, her tail stuck straight out with fury. "It was you!" she hissed. Birdstar whipped around with a smug grin on her face. "Well, you see," she began, but Poppystem would not take anything for an answer.

She leapt at the grey she-cat, tearing her claws fiercely into her chest and yowling silently. _Revenge, _the voice whispered in her ear. _That's what you want, Poppystem and that's what you'll get. Revenge….. _Soon, Birdstar lay in front of her just like Moonpaw, clawed and bitten in every place. All too late, Poppystem finally realized what she had done. She had stooped to Birdstar's level, murdering ruthlessly. She was about to turn and flee when Heatherpelt tromped out from the bushes, saying, "Hey, Poppystem, I was just-" Her voice faded when she saw Birdstar's blood on the reddish brown she-cat's claws.

"You-"she started, but then made up her mind and began to race in the direction of camp. "You monster!" Her yowl echoed through the reeds and Poppystem was terrified. There was nowhere she could go without being spotted, so she decided it was time to do something she wouldn't have considered in a million moons…. Suicide.

Poppystem waded into the river, feeling the cold water chill her skin. Holding her head down low in shame, she began to walk further into the current, letting it pull at her until finally, she was swept away. Her reddish brown muzzle plunged into the river and she didn't attempt to bring it back up. It seemed like a thousand voices were underwater, whispering. _Revenge, Poppystem. Revenge. Wasn't that what you wanted? Well, you got it, Poppystem. Now, what? Beware the river's fury. It might just tear you apart. _The voices cackled and then their prediction came true.

Poppystem was torn apart. Physically and mentally.


	7. You Are What You're Named

**A Challenge for NerdClan**

Firestar lay on the ground, writhing in pain as his flame colored body exploded into a blazing star and burned his organs. Cinderpelt, whose pelt that consisted of cinders scattered in the wind, kept on muttering that she couldn't stand this job. Nearby, Sandstorm watched in grief as her mate slowly died. She took a step forward and became a whirling sandstorm. _Great StarClan, really, _Sandstorm thought. _Now?!_

Whitepaw stretched out luxuriously, knowing that someday she would become a warrior and join this madness of becoming what one's name was. But for now, she was a plain old apprentice with a snowy white paw. Birchpaw, on the other hand was having difficulties. His paw would not stop becoming a tree and he constantly tripped in hunting and fighting practice. His name did come in handy, though to whack someone across the head for teasing him.

It was just a normal day in the Clan. Dustpelt shifted around on the ground in his dust form. "I always stay in the dust form," he grumbled, surprising Ferncloud and making her turn into a floating cloud of ferns. No day could be more usual. Whitepaw sighed. It was about time for her warrior ceremony, but unfortunately, Firestar had suffered a "flaming star explosion" right when he was about to call a Clan meeting and it was delayed till next morning.

When would things get less normal? Whitepaw was bored and needed some excitement. Glancing at Birchpaw, she grinned as he shook his birch branch for a paw. An idea came to her. Excitement could mean many things. She began to slink toward Birchpaw…

**Meanwhile….**

Yellowfang burst out laughing with her protruding yellow fangs creating a hissing sound against her mouth. "WHAT THE HECK IS WHITEPAW DOING?" she howled. "I DON'T KNOW!" Bluestar howled back. "MAYBE IF YOU STOP BEING _LOUD_, WE'LL KNOW!" Yellowfang scowled at the blue grey she-cat who randomly blew up into a blue star then settled her butt back down to watch.

**The Next Morning…..**

"I enjoyed our night together," Birchpaw meowed, stumbling out of the apprentices' den on his tree paw. Purring, Whitepaw touched her tail gently to the light brown apprentice's cheek. "See you when we're warriors," she mewed then dashed off.

Birchpaw felt drool drip out of his mouth as he watched her hips slowly sway and her white-furred tail glimmer in the early dawn light. But he wasn't the only one enraptured in her beautiful figure. Whitepaw's own father, Cloudtail just stared at his daughter like a total doofus, amazed at her beauty.

Suddenly, every tom in the Clan wanted Whitepaw. But nobody fought, they just watched her. Whitepaw was kind of creeped out by their stares and joined a group of she-cats, who chatted together about weird stuff such as claw polish and how random Twolegs were. The toms still stared then Firestar called a Clan meeting, who apparently seemed to be the only one not fazed by the apprentice.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge!" Firestar yowled. Birchpaw and all the other toms were snapped out of their trance and immediately gathered around, like nothing had happened. The light brown tabby hobbled forward with Whitepaw at his side. "These two cats have reached the age of twelve moons and-"Firestar coughed out a puff of smoke from his still-burning esophagus-"and in the right given to me by StarClan, I name Whitepaw and Birchpaw warriors." He doubled over, coughing and spattering a few drops of blood on the smooth rock.

Sandstorm leaned forward, worry swirling in the depths of her green eyes. Would her mate die already? She felt her fur crumbling away as particles of sand, but concentrated and forced herself not to drift away as a sandstorm. "Whitepaw, you have trained hard in the ways of the warrior code. For that, it is in my honor to name you Whitewing. The Clan thanks you for your courage and-"he let out a series of more sharp coughs-"and loyalty."

Whitewing felt a churning sensation in her stomach and then a tiny pinprick of pain landed on her back, not even causing her to stumble. _Whitewing…. _She pondered for a bit while Firestar did Birchpaw's ceremony. _That means I'm…_ She glanced over her shoulder to see two tiny slits behind her shoulder blades. She flexed the muscles on her shoulders and gasped when two magnificent snowy white wings slid out of the slits.

"What in StarClan's name am-"Her remark was cut off when she heard Birchpaw yowling her name. "Whitewing!" he mewed once he reached her, panting and out of breath. "Did you hear that? He named me-"Suddenly, Birchpaw turned into a great leafy birch tree and went tumbling down. He then returned to cat form. –"Birchfall!" Whitewing stared blankly at the tom that had just become a tree.

"Um, cool," she meowed then got excited. "He named me Whitewing and look what I got!" She stretched out her strengthening wings. "Whoa," Birchfall replied. "You look even prettier with those wings." Whitewing grinned and licked the tom's ear.

He blushed and looked into her intense green eyes. They truly were beautiful. He wasn't trapped in a trance like the other toms; he _really _loved her. For that, he would ask a special question that all she-cats would love to hear. "Um, it might seem a bit early," he started awkwardly. "But, will you be my mate?" Whitewing sat back and looked at the sky as if in deep thought.

"Well, let me think about it," she said with a lilting, sarcastic tone in her voice. She then looked at Birchfall, whose ears were beginning to droop in disappointment. "Of course, I'll be your mate, you mouse-brain!" She shook her head and laughed. "You toms are so air-headed sometimes," she meowed then the two walked off together, new warriors who had each other always in their hearts.

**Many Moons Later….**

Whitewing and Birchfall sat near the entrance of the elders' den, watching their grandkits play in the snow, their old eyes filled with wisdom. "I got you!" Thornkit squeaked, pinning his sister, Ivykit down by the shoulders. "Oh, no, you don't!" Ivypool, the namesake of the grey kit dove into the fluffy white powder and gently grappled with Thornkit.

Birchfall sighed. "The curse has been lifted, my dear," he mewed, looking over at his mate. "These cats are living normal lives." Whitewing chuckled. "Yes, indeed, normal compared to ours when we were young," she said. The two laughed together for a while then stopped, enjoying the crisp leaf-bare air and just the relief of having a peaceful day in the Clan.

Both cats stared off into the distance when suddenly, Birchfall gave a strange remark. "I think you looked prettier with those wings of yours." Whitewing looked over at the light brown tom for a moment. "Yes, and I think you were cuter when you had your tree for a paw," she replied. Birchfall smiled and sighed once again.

"Yes, dear," he started. "But no matter what you look like, I will always love you, wings or not."

"I will, too," she mewed, nestling her white head into her mate's chest. And for a moment, a tiny moment, those beautiful white wings appeared on Whitewing's back. Then they disappeared in the winter mist.


End file.
